Mother Mae eye's little joy bird
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: mother mae eye is back and has a more powerful hypnosis than ever! the other titans are on vacation, but what happens when Robin's parents visit? read more to find out...
1. nap time?

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, but I do owe a thank you to **Serve the Abbalah** who inspired me to write this story, based on hers called: "the mother Mae eye files" props 2 u! p.s. this is mother Mae eye with my own personal twist! Hope u enjoy it!! **

**In titans tower**

Mother Mae eye was in the middle of her triumph over the titans (or _titan_ to be more specific.) The only titan's mind she _actually_ conquered was Robin's. All the other titans were on vacation, and he was invited, but had work to do. You can probably guess what happened next. (Here is where you see if your guess is correct.) She (Mother Mae eye) snuck in and well, gave him pie. So anyways, back to the story…

As I was saying, Mother Mae eye was in the middle of her triumph when, suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. Robin shot up to go get it.

"No sweetie, stay here and play while I go get the door." Robin nodded and then continued playing.

"May I help you?" Mother Mae eye said sweetly. "Yes you can," a sharp voice hissed. "Where is Robin?" she asked, angry and concerned. "He is playing, but who are you?" Mother Mae eye asked. "Mary and John Grayson." The man said. "We are Robin's _other_ parents." "Oh yes! You are the flying Grayson's aren't you? Please, do come in." she offered. Mary was shocked to see her son bouncing a ball and playing with some jacks.

"Richard!" Mary cried. "Hi sweetie! Are you alright?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Robin's lip quivered as he ran to Mother Mae eye and said, "Mommy, who are these people?" he sobbed heavily. "Richard Lee Grayson, you will stop this foolishness right now and come with us to the car!" the man yelled. That only made things worse. The poor little boy ran up stairs to his room, crying. "Robbie wobbie," said mother, "come on out, I have pie!" that was all she needed to say. The boy came leaping down the stairs, then digging his hands into a pie. "Robin, sweetie, don't you recognize us?" Mary asked, concerned. The child merely ran behind mother Mae eye, covering his face with her dress. His small body shook with fear. He tugged on her dress and pointed up stairs.

"Oh, yes!" mother Mae eye exclaimed, "it's this little joy bird's nap time." "nap time?" John and Mary looked at each other, confused. "would you like to come along?" Mother Mae eye asked politely. They nodded. A few seconds after Mother Mae eye left upstairs with Robin, John exclaimed, "Nap time? Dick hasn't had that since he was three years old!" they shrugged at each other, then headed up stairs.

Robin's parents were open mouthed with shock when they saw his room. It was red with a yellow duck border and a crib sat in the middle of the room. Robin was fast asleep in the crib, and his parents smiled. They quietly shut the door, then left the tower.

"What is going on here?" Mary asked, "my sweet bird now thinks that _witch _is his mother!" "I know," John said "almost like, he's hypnotized or something." "that's it! Mary said, "I'm calling in the titans, and they are going to come here no matter what!

**On Vacation **

"Hello?" said Starfire into her communicator, "hi, this is Robin's mom calling the teen titans" starfire giggled as the woman continued, "trouble at titans tower! Report immediately!" the titans were there in a flash. John filled them in while Mary went to check on her little bird. She snuck into his room and sang softly to him. When the song finished, Robin awoke. "m- mom?" he asked sleepily "yes sweetie, its me." Suddenly, a giant pie flew into Robin's mouth. He was unconscious for a minute or two and then awoke once more. "Sweetie?" his mom asked. "mother, help!" Robin screamed. "oh, little bird it's ok," mother said sweetly, "she is here to help." "Oh, ok." Robin said as he ran down stairs to play.

Mary ran up to her husband and quickly said, "John, there was a pie put into our little birds mouth, and he went unconscious for a minute or two and then acted like before again," she sputtered. " but when he first woke up, I mean before the pie went in, he recognized me." "We can take it from here." Cyborg said. "Well, alright," Mr. Grayson started "but," Mrs. Grayson interrupted "if there are any problems, bring our little boy to us and we will take it from there" the titans nodded and then got ready for the battle of a lifetime…


	2. saving you

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, but I do owe a thank you to **Serve the Abbalah** who inspired me to write this story, based on her story called: "the mother Mae eye files" props 2 u! p.s. this is mother Mae eye with my own personal twist! Hope u enjoy it!! **

**In titans tower**

The first thing Starfire did when she got into the tower was she scooped Robin up and brought him outside to his parents. She knew it was going to get ugly in the tower. Robin, of course, was still under Mother's spell, so he hated being dragged out there. He kicked, bawled, cried and whined. Of course Starfire, still being herself, brought out some toys for him and he stopped. _Phew!_ They both took a giant sigh of relief. Finally that nightmare was over… for the moment. they waited a minute,and then Robin went unconscious again. The titans were seized with victory. But when Robin awoke, he was still under Mother Mae eye's spell.

"Oh my!" Starfire said worried "it seems to be that the spell has not gone!" They were all stupefied. This was the type of thing that they always figured out, and yet this case had put them out. What shall we do? Starfire asked. "We honestly.. don't know." Mr. Grayson said, a crack in his voice. "i've got it!" Mrs. Grayson said. "Raven," she started, "take me into Robin's room." they were there in a flash. "What are you going to do?" Raven asked. And Mrs.Grayson simply said, "sing." Soon Robin fell asleep and went unconscious for the last time, and woke up as himself. Suddenly, a pie the size of a watermelon appeared and got Robin Right in the face. He returned to his child-like state and dashed down the stairs. His parents watched in awe as he seemed to bounce off of the walls and walk on the ceiling. "he gets that from _your_ side of the family!" Mary joked. However, soon all of the titans were under Mother Mae eye's spell, and they were running out of ideas. There was one left.

"Call their parents, John." Mary said. they all were there in a heartbeat. "Thank you all so much for coming to help us." Mrs.Grayson said. "It is our pleasure," Queen Anderson said. "We need to protect our children."Arella replied. "exactly," Mrs.Logan replied. "Now let's get in there and save our babies!" they all quietly cheered while Mrs.Grayson rang the door bell. "Hello?" Mother Mae eye said. "Hello, I'm Mary Grayson, and this is Queen L'anduer Anderson, Arella Roth, Elanor Stone and Marie Logan." "We want our children back." Mrs.Logan said. "these are our babies," Mrs.Grayson remarked "we fed them, cared for them and raised them as our own, and we aren't going to just sit here and watch you take all the credit for our hard work!" "We are going to give you 5 seconds to change our children back to normal and leave this tower before we cause you bodily damage." said Mrs. Stone. "Leave now and we will be merciful." Mrs. Anderson finished. "fine."said Mother Mae eye, but remember, they are back in their hmhm- _original_ state hahahahahahahaha!"she cackled evilly as a swirl of pink dust carried her away.

"What do you think she meant by" their original state"?" Mrs.Logan asked. the mothers shrugged, and then picked up their unconscious children. They sat down on the couch, exhausted. In a minute though, they found out what Mother Mae eye meant. When she said original state, she was talking literally. Their children were no longer the _Teen _Titans, (but now you can probably guess what she did.) "John!" Mrs. Grayson yelled, "get the emergency regression kit from my purse, quick!" "Why?" John asked concerned. "Richard is going through one of his _phases_ again!" she awnsered. He brought it right away. Finally, their children awoke. Everyone but Robin was back to normal. Robin's mask was removed and he was still in a comatose- like state. after an hour or so, he finally woke up. He slowly blinked and then streched. "sweetie, are you yourself?" Mrs. Grayson asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Robin just blinked and stared. Suddenly, Starfire and Raven went unconscious again. When they both awoke a minute later, they were in the same state as Robin. All at once, (Just those three) started to cry. Now, the three mothers knew what mother mae eye had meant. "Call your husbands, ladies!" Mrs. Grayson explained. The mothers nodded. In twenty minutes, Galfour and Trigon were there. Trigon, however, took some sort of sick delight in all of this. Eventually things returned to normal and they all were back to normal.

The real world such as now can be unpredictable, as this story shows, so keep trying to figure it out, because, trust me, you never know what's going to happen.


End file.
